Behind the Camera
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: "Natsume Hyuuga, the person I love, is a famous singer. While I'm just a nobody. We were different from each other. But will you believe me if I say... that this man, who's all over the TV, magazines and billboards... is my sweet and loving husband? That's right, he's Natsume Hyuuga, my- Mikan Sakura's- husband."
1. First Song

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Behind the Camera  
**

**FIRST SONG**

**(Rinne Rondo)**

.

.

_"Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni_  
_ Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no_

_ Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki_  
_ Yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou_  
_ Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba_  
_ Futari no ai wa eien ni naru"_

She heaved a dreamy sigh. _"He's gorgeous... even with those tiny droplets of sweat forming on his forehead." _she spoke in her inner mind, eyes locked on her flat screen television.

.

It was a quiet night of Spring, 10 in the evening to be exact. For an hour, she— in the name of Sakura Mikan  
— has been lying on the couch in the living room. She is watching a replayed concert of her idol and love interest, Hyuuga Natsume.

That's right. Hyuuga Natsume. One of the youngest, famous singer in Japan— heck, he is famous even in other countries such as America, Korea, Philippines, etcetera. He had countless of concerts, in and out of country. He had been featured in different kinds of magazines, been requested to guest in several talk shows and whatnot, and been chased by paparazzi... and squealing fangirls.

She never got to attend any concert of his.

But she was his huge fan, nevertheless.

She adjusted her slim legs on the sofa as she looked for a more comfortable position.

No lights were on, for it was two hours before midnight. If it wasn't for the radiant the television was emitting, she would have drifted into slumber in a blink of an eye.

"I wish I was there to cheer for him. And then, I'd say; 'You did great, My Natsume!' MY... Natsume," she buried her face on her pillow to muffle her squeals.

But, of course, she knew she wasn't the only one who claims Natsume as hers. He has millions, no, BILLIONS! of fans to adore him. After all, he is hot and handsome. Just the perfect guy any girl would dream of.

_"Are you guys ready for the next song?!"_

She diverted her attention back towards the TV. She saw Natsume smiling and yelling his lungs out on the microphone with following screams, squeals and a vague "Yes" from the audience.

Hyuuga Natsume certainly is astounding.

_"Na-Tsu-Me! Na-Tsu-Me! Na-Tsu-Me!" chants his hyper fans._

"We really do live in different worlds," was what she always say.

He was famous, she was invisible.

He was born rich, she was an orphan.

He has friends, she has— none.

Sad truth.

"Screw all of these!" she shouted, not minding if it would wake the whole neighborhood up. She shooed all the negative thoughts away.

_"So, what if we're not the same...?"_

He was hers. He was hers. He was..._ hers._..

and then, she was fast asleep.

Her dream was immediately perturbed, she squinted her eyes in annoyance. Her ears perked up when she heard the engine of _his_ car, and listened to it as it slowly died down.

"He's home!" and with that, she was instantly pulled away from the couch.

The door creaked open—

"Ah!" her smile widened, it could reach her ears if it was even possible.

And revealed a man, 18 years of age, standing between the door frame. His raven hair was messy, blood-colored eyes showed signs of tiredness, nonetheless, he wore a dreamy smile no girl would ever get tired of staring into.

She stood up from the couch and dashed towards the man, as though her body moved automatically upon sensing his presence. She let herself fall in his open arms, as she return the tight embrace he was giving her.

"You're finally back..." she breathed out then inhaled his manly scent.

He smiled, "Yes, I'm back," he brought his right hand up to her hair to caress her soft brown hair, the other one snaked around her slim waist, protectively.

He touched her forehead with his lips and said, "How's my wife doing?"

.

.

.

Till the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N:** For those who doesn't know, the song Natsume sang in this chapter is called "Rinne Rondo" by On/Off. It was the song I was listening to when I wrote this, so there xD

How was it? Is it good or bad? Do you want me to continue it? Please review! And I entertain questions ;)

If this kind of plot is too overused, then I'd be happy to say: "This is my own version!" xD

PLEASE REVIEW D:

~Aerys~


	2. Second Song

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**.**

**A/N:** I dedicate this chapter to my dearest reviewers :D

**(Ree-Vance, Vegie-1526, ninastylee, Mystique0831, NanaShinozaki and Haruhi-chan131)**

thank you so much! T^T

also, thank you to those who added this story to their Favorite and Alert list! :D

* * *

**SECOND SONG**

**(Tsuki no Kakera)**

.

.

He touched her forehead with his lips and said, "How's my wife doing?"

_"That's right... This handsome celebrity in front of me is no other than—_

_...my husband,_

_Natsume."_

.

.

.

A frown abruptly covered her excitement, "I waited for so long, you dummy!" Her hands flew on his chest to pull herself away, a little, and to lock her hazel eyes with his crimson ones.

"...And I was about to replace you for another," she continued, utterly teasing the hell out of him. She turned her head sidewards, averting his stare.

Natsume noticed the tiny pout that formed on her lips, and therefore, he decided to play along with her.

"Hm? Is that right?" His grip on her waist tightened, closing the gap between them, while the other traveled to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eye.

She would be lying if she said she's not blushing, but she's determined to hide it for as long as she could hold.

"Yes," she answered firmly, "And I'm gonna forget about you, so I don't—" her mouth instantly closed.

They were closer than ever, and she was aware.

.

True, they've been married for a month. They barely had _intimate moments_ with each other, however.

As a matter of fact, 2 days after they wed, Natsume had to leave to prepare for a concert in Malaysia that happened some time last month. He had spent his weeks rehearsing, if not, they were spent on releasing a new song.

Hence, they never got time for their honeymoon.

And now he's back in her arms, a month later.

Literally— in her arms.

.

Mikan felt as though there was a huge lump in her throat. As much as she wanted to scream, as much as she wanted to complain, a certain pair of lips refrains her from doing so.

She could feel Natsume's breathing, tickling her face and his seductive, blood-colored eyes melting her into his stare.

"So tell me, my love... Are you gonna leave me for another man?" he spoke softly, brushing his lips onto hers.

She was stupefied. Well, who wouldn't?

An audible "No..." escaped her lips, still dazed.

.

Natsume smirked in victory that caused her to snap out of her reverie.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"GEEZ!" she quickly untangled herself from Natsume and stomped her way towards the dining room.

"Mikan—"

She turned to look back and said, "Stay there! I guessed your hungry, so allow me to make you dinner okay?" he heard her chuckle and watched her skip her way to the kitchen.

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and flopped himself on the sofa where he found her resting, earlier. The T.V. caught his attention, or more like, the program caught his attention.

_"Want to hear some more?!"_

_"YEEES!"_

_"Louder! I can't hear you!"_

It was him on the television. It was the concert in Malaysia that happened a week ago. He knew she had watched it already the same day as the concert, live on TV, so he guessed she was just re-watching it.

_"I knew she's addicted to me"_ he thought to himself.

His sight suddenly landed on a pile of magazines. It was the magazines wherein he was featured and the magazines that held even the shortest article of him. On another corner, there was another pile of Mikan's belongings—his CD albums.

How lonely must she have felt, he thought.

Forcing her into a sudden marriage, not granting her wish of honeymoon, and leaving her for the sake of work... he now realize how selfish he was to her.

Without any further ado, he let his feet drag him to her.

There she was—in front of the stove, preparing a late dinner for him.

A gasp. "Natsume!" she gazed at the tightly-wrapped arms around her waist. He was hugging her from behind.

She let out a giggle, "Natsume, cut it out! I'm cooking!" another gasp.

Instead, he snuggled deeper into her nape, sending chills all over her body.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, quit acting like a child, Nat— ...Natsume!" he scooped her up in his arms and made his way towards their bedroom.

"Then, are you sleepy? Put me down instead, I know you're tired," but he kept his ears shut.

He asked her to open the door for him, and she did. He walked inside and kicked the door closed. He threw her on their queen-sized bed— gently though. He settled himself beside her.

Once again, she chuckled, "It's been a while since we slept together like this."

"Hm..." he smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ears, lovingly.

"You know Natsume, ever since you left, I had to listen to your songs to put me to sleep," she paused to chuckled, "And I kind of got used to it, so..." she put herself in a sitting position to reach for the ipod and headset lying on her desk, just beside their bed. But a pair of strong arms stopped her and caged her securely in his arms.

"Why do you need that damn ipod... when you have me already?"

She looked up at him.

"Well you know what? I made songs... exclusively for you."

Her eyes slightly widened, blood crept on her cheeks. _"Songs... just for me?"_

"I won't mind singing you songs every night, or everyday and anytime you want. For as long as you like."

Her arms slipped on his back, holding him closer, "Then I'd like to hear one, please..."

He reached up to caress her hair, "Sure, my love."

She closed her eyes and smiled as she readied her ears.

"Tsuki no kakera o mune ni otosu  
kokoro ni tokashite mitsumeru..."

_"Such a great voice. Is this heaven...?"_ her inner mind spoke.

"Sakyuu o koete kikoete kuru  
kaze no naku koe hibiite kuru  
haruka kanata o misueta mama  
hikari no matataki kanjiteiru..."

This was the first song he composed on his own. The first song he composed while thinking of her.

"Gin no kurosu seoi  
samayotte michi o yukeba  
sono ne ga michibiku..."

She snuggled deeper into his chest while restraining herself from falling asleep.

"Kimi dake ni kikaseyou  
afuredasu senritsu  
omoi subete  
ano hi kimi ga kanadeta  
neiro ni yori sotte  
hibiku you ni..."

His voice wavered beautifully as the song ended. He checked up on Mikan only to find that she had already fallen asleep.

_"I hope she did not sleep halfway through the song though_," he sighed.

He stared at her sleeping face for a good while.

"God... what did I do to deserve an angel like her?" he was gently caressing her face, careful not to wake her. He reached to switch off the lamp shade as darkness swallowed the room.

He pressed one last kiss on her forehead before heading to slumber himself.

"Sweet dreams, my Mikan..."

.

.

.

Till the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N: **So... was it good? was it bad? was it boring? was it too short?

At first I planned to add a little flashback way before they got married but that would make this chapter too long and I'm really sleepy _ will add that in the next chapter I guess.

by the way, the song used was "Tsuki no Kakera" by Taniyama Kishou :3

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW! D: PLEEEEASE!

~Aerys~


End file.
